


The Hidden Princess

by mat_rob



Category: British Royalty RPF, Real Person Fiction, Royalty RPF, William of Cambridge
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Royalty, The House of Windsor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mat_rob/pseuds/mat_rob
Summary: She is the young royal none of us has hear about. She is the daugther of the too-good-to-be-true Prince and she is here to shake things up...Even line of succession to the british throne!





	The Hidden Princess

Until a month ago, no one outside my closest family members knew about her for safety reasons. Now, her name was announced at Windsor Castle at a ball given in her honour. She was finally going to walk out into the ball room and take her place in The Firm. 

"Princess Saoirse of Cambridge", they whispered while we all waited for her to appear and walk into the room. A part of me was proud yet another was preparing for disaster. No, I didn't doubt her. I just knew this could turn into a nightmare zone fast. 

You see, the press was here too. This was an official event, an official presentation of the princess nobody knew about and there was a problem. 

My oldest daughter, she is a wild child. She grew up in the countryside and even if she knows how to do things the"royal" way, she is not into it. She is warm, spontaneous and carefree. Also she looks like a carbon copy of my mum. Even I can get suprise and taken back by her looks. 

If I didn’t know any better I would think of cloning. She is blond, with blue eyes, just like mummy’s and Charlotte’s...She has that same smile and her eyes can be sparkly with love, but also have that sad stare, yes the "iconic" one that is in every tabloid picture... That same one that used to make me feel small and useless when I saw it on my mum’s face and now in hers...It just kills me. 

"Saoirse Elizabeth Diana Victoria", they announced and my heart stopped for a second. Yes I’m not very original here. Well a bit. I don't love the confusion that people have with her name. It is pronounced "Sur-sha", easy. No one seems to be able to do that. Yes, there are four vowels on her name. And even if I get annoyed by it she loves it.

Her name was not my idea. It was her mum's. She mentioned it in one of our first conversations...I met her at Eton. She was waving goodbye to her brother the first day at school. She had beautiful eyes, red hair and freckles. 

Saoirse walked inside the room and everyone went into speechless mode, the whole place in frozen silence. I expected the shock, but when I looked up I knew why. She had my mum's favorite tiara on and one of her dresses. Also, she is not walking alone. Holding her hand and presenting her was my dad. He was smiling and so was she. God they looked like a 1980's photograph... and a very weird one.


End file.
